The Story of Destiny
by KittyLuvBunny
Summary: 'Seorang manusia, dan seorang shinigami. Dua orang yang berbagi takdir kembali bertemu...' /SPOILER AHEAD/ IM & IR parallelism!


**The Story of Destiny**

**Disclaimer: Aku mulai curiga, jangan-jangan Kisuke Urahara sebenarnya adalah pemeran utama Bleach!?**

**Summary: When the two that share destiny part and reunite beyond the frame of time, the ceased clock will awake and start to tick once again. . .**

**Warning: Bahasa berantakan dan kaku, deskripsi sangat kurang, typo(s), no dialog, canon based on ch. 535, short one shot IchiRuki and IsshAki fic.**

**! SPOILERS AHEAD !**

**DON'T LIKE, CLICK BACK IMMEDIATELY**

**»«**

**.**

**«»**

**.**

_Like father, like son._

Mungkin pepatah itu kini berlaku pada keluarga Kurosaki. Meskipun pada awalnya banyak sekali yang meragukan hal tersebut dikarenakan kepribadian kedua orang itu yang bagaikan jarak antara mars dengan pluto. Sang ayah yang _super-hyperactive_, sering bertingkah konyol, dan senang menyerang putra sulungnya, tentu saja sangat berbanding terbalik dengan Kurosaki Ichigo yang terlihat sangat kalem dan sedikit pendiam.

Pertemuan pertama sang ayah dengan ibunda yang telah tiada sepertinya sama seperti takdir yang mempertemukannya dengan gadis _shinigami_ mungil bernama Kuchiki Rukia. Malam yang tak akan pernah dilupakannya. Hari dimana ia berubah dari pemuda yang sangat kesal dengan kemampuannya melihat hantu, menjadi pemuda yang bersyukur atas anugerah _Kami-sama_ tersebut.

Merupakan sebuah kebanggan tersendiri baginya ketika ia mampu 'membayar hutang' pada _shinigami_ yang telah merubah hidupnya dari tiang eksekusi di bukit soukyoku. Hutang budi, merupakan alasan yang sering ia ungkapkan ketika ia ditanya mengapa dirinya sangat ingin menyelamatkan seorang yang baru saja dikenalnya tidak lebih dari 2 bulan, sampai-sampai berani mempertaruhkan nyawanya.

Hal yang tidak jauh berbeda dikatakan sang ayah saat dirinya diam-diam kembali ke dunia manusia untuk kedua kalinya hanya sekadar ingin menemui malaikat penyelamatnya beberap hari lalu. Dengan alasan, 'Karena gadis itu telah menyelamatkanku, karena itulah sekarang giliranku untuk menyelamatkannya,'. Sebuah pengalihan yang dibuat-buat mengingat kemarin lusa ia juga telah 'membayar hutangnya' pada sang gadis _quincy_ dengan melindunginya dari ledakan yang disebabkan oleh _Hollow_ misterius.

Mereka memang berasal dari dunia yang berbeda, umur yang berbeda, dan juga tugas yang berbeda_. Qunicy _dan _shinigami_, adalah dua ras yang sejak 1000 tahun lalu saling bermusuhan. Pembantaian para _shinigami_ kepada semua _quincy_ yang masih hidup merupakan awal kebencian dan dendam kusumat yang tertanam di hati setiap para pemanah suci.

Namun itu semua tidak berlaku pada seorang gadis belia keturunan _quincy_ berdarah murni, Kurosaki Masaki. Awalnya ia memang beranggapan jika semua _shinigami_ sama saja, seperti apa yang diceritakan Ryuu-_chan_ dan _oba-san_ kepadanya, bahwa mereka adalah makhluk jahat yang suka membunuh _quincy_. Tapi takdir berkata lain pada perjalanan hidupnya. Malam itu, saat hujan mengguyur kota Karakura ketika ia merasakan dua tekanan roh yang sangat kuat sedang bertarung, ketika ia dilarang Ryuu-chan untuk membantu _shinigami_, ia malah melawannya. Menentang hukum dan peraturan bahwa _quincy_ tidak boleh mengikut sertakan seujung jari'pun untuk membantu dewa kematian. 'Aku bukanlah dirimu yang selalu berpikir tentang masa depan _quincy, oba-san_, dan juga semua hal tentang peraturan sebelum bertindak. Bagiku, 'peduli pada diriku sendiri' berarti melakukan apapun yang kubisa sekuat tenaga setiap hari. Jika hari ini aku tidak melakukan apapun karena beberapa peraturan aneh dan menyebabkan seseorang mati karenanya, aku tidak pernah bisa memaafkan diriku saat matahari terbit esok pagi!' kata-kata penuh determinasi itu langsung membungkam mulut bawel Ryuu-_chan._

Tak pernah terpikir dalam benaknya jika _shinigami _pertama yang ditemuinya malam ini sangat beerbanding terbalik dengan deskripsi yang selalu digambarkan oba-san dan yang lainnya. Pria yang memakai _shihakushou_ dan _haori_ putih terlihat sangat ramah dan bersahabat. Membuat ketakutannya untuk mengungkap jati diri sebagai seorang _quincy_ musnah seketika. Dan sekaligus berharap bahwa semua _shinigami _seperti pria di hadapannya ini.

Menentang peraturan untuk membantu seseorang yang baru saja dikenalnya dalam semalam juga pernah dilakukan Kuchiki Rukia yang berakibat hukuman mati untuknya. Ia bahkan sampai kehilangan seluruh kekuatannya dan menyebabkan tidak dapat kembali ke Soul Society untuk beberapa saat. Pengorbanan yang ia lakukan ternyata bertentangan dengan hukum di komunitas roh, meski begitu ia sama sekali tak pernah menyesalinya. Ia sangat bersyukur mendapatkan teman baru, pengalaman baru dan juga sangat bersyukur bocah manusia yang ditolongnya kini ganti berusaha menyelamatkannya.

Bagaikan takdir yang kembali terulang. Antara dewa kematian dan pemanah suci. Saling melindungi dan saling berkorban satu sama lain. Menentang peraturan yang membelenggu untuk menciptakan kebebasan dalam hidup.

Dan jika sudah seperti ini, adakah yang bisa menentang takdir diantara mereka berdua?

Ketika dua jiwa yang berbagi takdir kembali bertemu, dunia yang berhenti bergerak akan segera berputar kembali. . .

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**» SELESAI «**

**.**

**A/N:** minnaaaaa~ bagi yang belum membaca chapter terakhir cepetan baca! IM itu IR banget! XDDD. Dan yang paling kusuka halaman terakhir dimana Isshin menggendong Masaki sama seperti Ichigo menggendong Rukia di SS! =D. Parallelism between IM dan IR, =P

Oh, dan juga kata-katanya "Yo, I came to protect you," kyyyyaaaaaaa IchiRuki buuangeeeeeet! XDDDD

Nee, jika ada uneg-uneg silakan isi kotak review di bawah yak, =D


End file.
